David van Vactor
David van Vactor (Plymouth, Indiana, 8 mei 1906 – Los Angeles, Californië, 1994) was een Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en fluitist. Levensloop Van Vactor studeerte eerst aan de School of Music van de Northwestern-universiteit, in Evanston, Illinois en behaalde daar zijn Bachelor of Music. Aansluitend ging hij naar Parijs en studeerde aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique compositie bij Paul Dukas en fluit bij Marcel Moyse. Verdere studies voor fluit deed hij bij Josef Niedermayr in Wenen. Zijn muzikale carrière begon bij het Chicago Symphony Orchestera waar hij onder de dirigent Frederick Stock lange jaren spelde. Eveneens was hij docent voor muziektheorie aan de Northwestern-universiteit en dirigeerde het kamerorkest van deze inrichting. Na uitgebreide concertreizen door Zuid-Amerika, een keer als lid van een blazerskwintet en drie malen als gastdirigent van de orkesten van Rio de Janeiro en Santiago, werd hij tweede dirigent van het filharmonisch orkest van Kansas City en tegelijkertijd ook hoofd van de afdeling muziektheorie en compositie aan het Conservatory of Music, Kansas City. Tot zijn overleden was hij professor emeritus voor compositie en fluit aan de Universiteit van Tennessee in Knoxville. In 1947 was hij medeoprichter van een afdeling van schone kunsten aan de Universiteit van Tennessee in Knoxville en tegelijkertijd dirigent van het symfonie orkest van Knoxville, een functie, in die hij 25 jaren werkzaam was. Als gastdirigent heeft hij ook gewerkt met het London Symphony Orchestra en het Symfonieorkest van de Hessische Rundfunk in Frankfurt am Main. Hij vond ook nog tijd en inspiratie om te componeren en schreef meer dan 100 werken, onder andere zeven symfonieën, negen concerten, vijf grote werken voor koor en orkest, talloze werken voor orkest, kamermuziek en vocale muziek en meerdere werken voor harmonieorkest. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1937 Symfonie nr. 1 in D groot * 1942 Symfonie nr. 2 "Music for the Marines" *# Allegro giusto *# Adagio-quasi andante *# Tempo di marcia * 1958 Symfonie nr. 3 in C groot * 1971 "Walden" Symfonie nr. 4, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Thoreau *# The Universe *# Interlude *# Chorale *# Allegro scherzando * 1975 Symfonie nr. 5 * 1979-1980 Symfonie nr. 6, voor harmonieorkest *# Allegro moderato *# Andante *# Allegro vivo * 1982 Symfonie nr. 7 *# Moderato sostenuto - Allegro marcato *# Andantino e dolce *# Allegro scherzando *# Lento expressivo *# Moderato assai - Allegro vivo Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1932 Concerto, voor fluit en orkest * 1935 Concerto a quattro, voor drie fluiten, harp en orkest * 1940 Concerto, voor altviool en orkest * 1947 Pastorale and Dance, voor fluite en strijkers * 1951 Concerto, voor viool en orkest * 1962 Suite, voor trompet en klein orkest * 1972 Andante and Allegro, voor altsaxofoon en strijkers Andere orkestwerken * 1928 Chaconne, voor strijkorkest * 1929 Vijf kleine stukken, voor groot orkest * 1930 Ouverture "Christobal Colon" * 1932 Masque of the red death (prijswinner op de Gustavus Swift Composition Contest) * 1933 Passacaglia and Fugue in d-minor * 1934 Ouverture to a Comedy no. 1 * 1938 Symphonic Suite * 1938 Vijf Bagatellen, voor strijkers * 1939 Divertimento, voor klein orkest * 1941 Adagio Mestoso, voor strijkorkest * 1941 Ouverture to a Comedy no. 2 * 1941 Variazioni Solenne * 1943 Fanfare, voor orkest * 1944 United Nations Fanfare * 1946 Recitative and Saltarello * 1950 Prelude and March * 1951 Armed Forces Medley * 1957 Fantasie, Chaconne and Allegro * 1959 Trojan Women Suite *# "Hecuba" Moderato assai *# "Polyxena" Lento con moto *# "Helen" Moderato assai * 1960 Inauguration: Fanfare and March * 1963 Sewanee Suite * 1963 Suite for orchestra on Chilean Folk Tunes *# El Cuando *# El Aire *# Zamacueca *# Zapateo * 1964 Sinfonie breve * 1970 Louise - A Requiescat, voor strijkers * 1974 "Holy Manna" Chorale Prelude * 1974 Prelude and Fugue in C, voor strijkorkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1936-1943 Xontquiers, March * 1964 Passacaglia - Chorale and Scamper * 1968 Four Etudes, voor harmonieorkest * 1969 Sarabande con variazione, voor koperkwintet, strijkers en harmonieorkest * 1972 Set of five Marches, voor harmonieorkest *# Allegro, poco pesante *# Allegretto *# Grave e lugubre *# Allegro moderato, sempre marcato *# Allegro molto, tempo di galoppo * 1972 Suite, voor drie of vier trompetten (D, Bes, Es, Es picc.), een trompettist en harmonieorkest *# Lento *# Allegro giusto: Doppio Movimento *# Adagio *# Allegro vivo * 1975 Nostalgia "Homage to Percy Wenrich" *# "When You Wore a Tulip" *# "On Moonlight Bay" *# "Put On Your Old Grey Bonnet" * 1978 The Elements, voor harmonieorkest *# Terra - largo *# Aqua - moderato grazioso *# Aer - Scherzando *# Ignis - moderato *# Ether - lento con moto * 1979-1980 Symfonie nr. 6, voor harmonieorkest (zie Symfonieën) Muziektheater Balletten Werken voor koor * 1941 O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden, voor gemengd koor en twee piano's * 1953 Acht a capella koren uit "A Shropshire Lad", voor gemengd koor - tekst: A. E. Housman * 1957 ''Choral Fanfare (Psalm 19), voor gemengd koor * 1962 Anthem (Ascension Day Collect), voor gemengd koor en orgel * 1974 Veni Immanuel, voor twee jongen-koren, gemengd koor en orkest Vocale muziek * 1935 Nachtlied, voor sopraan en strijkers * 1941 Credo, voor mezzosopraan solo, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Booth Tarkington * 1977 Episodes - Jesus Christ, dramatische cantate over het leven van Jesus Christus voor solisten (SATB), gemengd koor en orkest * 1947 Cantata voor solisten en orkest *# Overture *# La Alegria Profunda: (Daniel de laVega) *# Alma, no me digas nada (Juan Guzman Cruchaga) *# La Mariposa Muerta: (Eugenio Florit) *# Cancion de la cuna: (Max Jara) *# Libre la frente (Ruben Dario) * 1954 "The New Light", kerst-cantate voor spreker, sopraan, bariton, jongenstemmen, gemengd koor en orkest * 1976 ''Three Songs, voor sopraan, altfluit, althobo en basklarinet * 1978 "Lucky's Tirade", voor tenor, fluit, hobo, klarinet en fagot - tekst: uit "Wachten op Godot" van Samuel Beckett Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * H. Wiley Hitchcock, Stanley Sadie: The new Grove dictionary of American music, New York, N.Y. : Grove's Dictionaries of Music, 2002, 4 volumes, 2736 p., ISBN 978-0943818368 * Arístides Incháustegui, Blanca Delgado Malagón: Indice Onomastico, in: Vida musical en Santo Domingo (1940-1965), Banco de Reservas, Publicación Especial, Editora Corripio, C. por A. Santo Domingo, D. N., 1998. 529 p., ISBN 9945-036-01-7 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews 1984-1987 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association between 1984 AND 1987, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1989, 639 p., ISBN 978-0816104826 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Instrumentalists, in: Index to record reviews, 1949-1977 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association Between 1949 and 1977, Vol. 5: indexes, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1980, 664 p. ISBN 978-0816100873 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews, 1949-1977 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association Between 1949 and 1977, Vol. 5: indexes, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1980, 664 p. ISBN 978-0816100873 * Neil Butterworth: A dictionary of American composers, New York: Garland, 1984. 523 p., ISBN 0824093119 * Jaques Cattell Press: Who's who in American music : classical, First edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1983, 1000 p., ISBN 978-0835217255 * Composium annual index of contemporary compositions, Directory of new music 1982/83 edition, Los Angeles: Crystal Record, 1983. ISBN 978-9993898153 * John L. Holmes: Conductors on record, London: Victor Gollancz, 1982, 734 p., ISBN 0575027819 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, Second edition, Boston: G. K. Hall, 1982, 578 p., ISBN 978-0816182237 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, 1st ed., Boston: G. K. Hall, 1976, 513 p., ISBN 0-8161-1117-0 * Jaques Cattell Press: ASCAP biographical dictionary of composers, authors and publishers, Fourth edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1980, 589 p., ISBN 0835212831 * Thomas Voseloff: Composer : librettist program : collection at the American music center, New York: American Music Center, 1979, 304 p. * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, 299 p., ISBN 978-0849754012 * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Charles Eugene Claghorn: Biographical dictionary of American music, West Nyack, N.Y.: Parker Pub. Co., 1974, 491 p., ISBN 978-0130763310 * John Vinton: Dictionary of contemporary music, New York: E.P. Dutton, 1974, 834 p., ISBN 978-0525091257 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, New York: Scarecrow Press, 1964, 405 p. * A list of works performed at the American Composers' Concerts and Festivals 1925-71, in: American Composers' Concerts and Festivals of American Music 1925-71; cumulative repertoire, Institute of American Music of the University of Rochester, Rochester, NY: 1972, 75 p. * Composers of the Americas - Biographical data and catalog of their works, Volume 9, Washington, D.C.: Secretaria General, organizacion de los Estados Americanos, 1963 * James Lyons, John Tasker Howard: Supplementary Chapter One : 1945-1954, in: Our American music : three hundred years of it, Third edition, revised and reset., New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1954, 841 p. * John Tasker Howard, Arthur Mendel: Our contemporary composers : American music in the twentieth century, Freeport, New York: Books for Libraries Press, 1941, 447 p. * Leonardo de Lorenzo: My complete story of the flute, New York: Citadel Press, Inc., 1951 * Dr. J.T.H. Mize: The international who is who in music, Fifth (Mid-Century) Edition, Chicago: Who is Who in Music, 1951, 576 p. * Leslie Gilbert Pine: Overseas section, in: Who's who in music, First post-war edition (1949-50), London: Shaw Publishing, 1950, 419 p. * Claire Raphael Reis: Composers in America : biographical sketches of contemporary composers with a record of their works, Revised and enlarged edition, New York: MacMillan, 1947, 399 p. * Bio-bibliographical index of musicians in the United States of America since colonial times, Prepared by the District of Columbia Historical Records Survey Division of Community Service Programs Works project Administration, Washington, DC: 1941, 439 p. * J. Barone: Who is who in music, 1941 edition, Chicago: Lee Stern Press, 1941 * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians - Fourth edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 Externe link * Biografie en werklijst Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans fluitist Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek